


The F*** is an "Amiibo"?

by Agent3Novi



Series: The Adventures of Link and a Doggo [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tags May Change, dog shenanigins, haha why do I hurt Twilight like this, idea by commenter, slightly meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "Collie got up from her bounce-roll-bark-repeat greeting-routine and glanced over at Link before barking something at the wolf. He waved with a small smile as the wolf looked his way…And its expression was quickly replaced with one of absolute horror."---((Or wherein the universe decides to get meta, Link gets an amiibo, and Collie gets a new friend))





	The F*** is an "Amiibo"?

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha oh why can't my brain stay focused like this when I'm writing the _actual_ story?
> 
> Thank you to commenter Wolf Pearl for suggesting this and inspiring me to maybe make this a spin-off story?
> 
> Now, enjoy. :)

“Okay, you ready?”

Collie barked in agreement.

\---

Link  _ had _ been exploring a new shrine (damn those things were positively  _ everywhere _ ), but upon being gifted with the first new rune since leaving the Great Plateau he sped through the challenges to get a chance to test it outside. The shrine didn’t have… really  _ any _ challenge to it. It just threw a few Guardian Scouts (easy pickings, no problems) into a big-ish maze and asked him to navigate it. The only odd thing about it was that there were so many hidden chests, each containing a small figure with a name engraved on the bottom. He could figure out most of them, there seemed to be one for each of the four Champions, one of the princesses, one of himself ( _ creepy much? _ ), and… one of a wolf and some kind of imp. He stashed them away for later.

Once he got to the end of the maze, there was the monk, the platform and button-ish-thingy he had to press, and a rune-adding-thingamajig (he  _ knew _ that that wasn’t the real name, but memorizing names wasn’t in his job description so he just moved on). He let it do its thing and add a rune to the Sheikah Slate. The rune was… weird, even by  _ his _ standards. Its symbol was some kind of non-Hylian letter with come cool rainbow sparkles. The name was damn near unreadable, more of those strange letters. He could guess that the figures were  _ probably _ involved with it  _ somehow,  _ but what creepy probably magical carvings could do with Sheikah tech was beyond him. So he did what he always did with a mystery he couldn’t solve, stash it away for later until the current job was done.

And that’s what he did, which brings us back to the field.

The hero held up the slate and navigated to the runes-menu. He selected the mystery-rune and activated it (while also discreetly stepping in front of the dog. If this blew up in his face, he did  _ not _ want her to be in the cross-fire).

A small circle lit up on the ground and began pulsing. After a few seconds of waiting and even hitting the trigger again, nothing happened. He did find that he could move the circle by tilting the Slate, though.

He glanced down as Collie stood up and nosed at his bag. Oh, right, the figures. He gave her a quick pat on the head and a small “thank you” before opening the bag. Now which one to use…?

All of the Champions’ ones felt a little too weird and personal. The princess’s just… no, he knew her ghost was watching him (_by the way_, he thought, _for the tenth time,_ _leave me alone_) and he wasn’t sure what this was going to do so… just no. His? No. No goddesses-damned way was he going to. It was creepy enough that it resembled him so damn _closely_ even after having been dead for a good century and was it just him or did it gain a matching scar on its cheek like the one he got earlier?

So that just left the wolf and the imp.

He pulled them out. He wasn’t really sure what to do with it. He tried throwing it into the ring, which did nothing but at least Collie enjoyed the impromptu game of fetch. He tried waving it in the air, which also did nothing. He tried tapping its head against the screen, which didn’t do anything either. He grumbled, then noticed the small animation in the corner of the screen miming placing the figure’s  _ base _ on the screen. He sighed at his own idiocy and the dog let out a small sneeze that was probably the dog version of a laugh.

Link counted to three in his head, then pressed the base of the figure to the screen and braced himself.

The ring of light flashed and disappeared, a cloud of black squares floating up in its wake. The squares flew down and coalesced into a familiar shape.

_ Ooooooh hell _ , he muttered internally as he saw the  _ giant ass WOLF  _ he just summoned,  _ please do not kill us _ …

Thankfully, the caution was unneeded as the wolf just looked around confusedly. He let out a small sigh of relief, but still unsheathed his sword and moved in front of Collie, just to be safe.

The wolf looked in their direction and its ears perked up. The only warning Link had was Collie’s enthusiastic bark before he got his legs knocked out from under him by 45 pounds of excited pupper.

He rubbed his head and sat up. He was a little annoyed at the dog for not just, oh I don’t know,  _ running around him? _ But that annoyance quickly melted away at seeing just how adorably and excitedly she was greeting the wolf. It, to its credit, was quite calm and just sat there nodding and quietly woofing at the hyper dog. Collie got up from her bounce-roll-bark-repeat greeting-routine and glanced over at Link before barking something at the wolf. He waved with a small smile as the wolf looked his way…

And its expression was quickly replaced with one of absolute horror.

He flinched. How the  _ hell _ could a wolf’s face even be that expressive?! And more to the point, what the hell had he done to it to make react that way?!

Collie winced too. She whined and nuzzled the wolf’s chest in… worry, Link guessed. The wolf shook itself, then shook its head and whined something in return. Collie seemed content with whatever it said and was soon back to her usual perky self and walking over to Link. He could tell that whatever it was probably wasn’t all okay, as the wolf’s (strangely readable) expression was one of somber-happiness.  It was a feeling he could relate too all too well, on the nights where the memories of a dead hero and the voices of failed companions was too much and even though Collie would try to cheer him up he would just have to tell her “it’s fine” and smile a brittle smile.

Link stood up and re-clipped the Sheikah Slate to his belt. He looked towards the wolf and rubbed his neck nervously.

“Hey, Rune-Wolf- er, can I call you that?”

The wolf tilted its head. 

He waved a hand in the air, “ _ why did I even expect an answer… _ okay, Rune-Wolf then, we have to go now. I have hero-business to attend to-”

The wolf’s ears perked up at that, but he chose to ignore it.

“-and I don’t know about Collie here but she’s probably coming with me too, right girl?”

Collie yipped in agreement.

“And uh, I don’t really know where you should go so I’m just gonna...” he took a shuffled step backwards, “leave...” another one, “If you would mind not killing anyone while I’m gone that’d be  _ greaaaaaat _ , thanks...”

He finally just turned around and started speed-walking away, trying to ignore the part of his brain that was yelling that just leaving the rune-wolf behind was a bad-  _ bad _ idea. It would be  _ fine _ though, he reasoned, they were far enough from any civilization for the wolf to not be a danger, right?

Out of sight and out of mind, he decided, and so tried to get as  _ far _ away from that frankly terrifying wolf as he could.

Too bad he didn’t notice it trailing him all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed, please comment and kudos. It really helps keep my motivation up! :)


End file.
